I Think We Should
by jayma
Summary: Lia's words echo through Annie's mind. Tag scene before Annie and Mitchell go home. Spoilers: Episode 3x01


**Title**: I Think We Should...  
**Fandom**: Being Human  
**Disclaimer**: The awesomeness that is this show does not belong to me, sadly. I'm actually happy that it doesn't because my writing is crap, haha! It would have been canceled if I had owned it!  
**Rating**: K  
**Pairings**: Annie/Mitchell  
**Spoilers**: Episode 3x01  
**Summary**: _Lia's words echo through Annie's mind. Tag scene before Annie and Mitchell go home._  
**Author's ****Note**: I had a tough time writing this, I have no idea why! Not sure if I really like it, but I hope you guys enjoy it! It's really simple and cute. :D

* * *

Annie swung Mitchell's hand back and forth as they both walked down the street. She relished the rough touch of his fingertips and the smooth fabric from his gloves. The joy of being back continued to course through her body and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from bursting at all sides. She felt Mitchell's stare, which had been glued to the side of her face since they left the shore side.

"So how should we do this?" Mitchell asked as squeezed her hand lightly. She wondered what he was referring to when he kindly let go of her hand and moved closer to her side. He slipped his arm under hers and wrapped it around her waist.

She inwardly savored the intimacy, when that girl's voice entered her thoughts. _Is anything going on with you guys?_She had asked curiously. Lia. That was her name.

Was Mitchell insinuating something between them just now with his question? Annie had to admit that there was something else in Mitchell's stare and something more in his touch since he saved her, but she couldn't quite place it.

_You'd be so adorable, you two_. Lia's voice interrupted her thoughts again. To be honest, the idea of her and Mitchell together in a romantic relationship was absurd, right? Sure, Annie dabbled in the idea now and again especially late at night when she had time to think, but she always came to the same conclusions: they were friends and she was dead.

_So is he_.

"Stop!" Annie said out loud, which made Mitchell instantly remove his arm and step aside.

"Sorry," he replied in a whisper.

Annie turned to him and shook her head, "No, not you Mitchell. Sorry," she said.

She then pointed to her temple, "Lingering effects of purgatory! You are perfect!"

Mitchell smirked at her last statement and she hastily corrected herself, "You WERE perfect, I mean. As in you weren't doing anything wrong holding me, just perfect. You were perfect…and I'm just blabbing on like a school girl."

Mitchell laughed and grabbed her hand as they continued to walk, "I've missed you," he said sincerely and Annie rubbed her thumb lightly against his hand, "I've missed you too."

It was her turn to stare. Lia's words echoed through her mind over and over, and the possibilities didn't seem so far fetched as she had thought.

"About what I asked earlier, I think we should—," Mitchell started but Annie interrupted him with another hug.

Mitchell gladly accepted the hug since he could never deny her, but he seemed genuinely confused. "I think we should too," Annie agreed and bit her lip in anxiety.

"I think we should what?" Mitchell narrowed his eyes.

"You mean, you weren't talking about," she began to say, but the look on Mitchell's face made her bite back her words. She wanted to say, "Us," but maybe she was confusing the emotions of being back with something else, "Never mind."

She started to walk away, but Mitchell held her back, "Annie, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

A few moments passed by and Annie imagined a scenario where she'd admit to have feelings for him, then he would kiss her, and together they'd run off into the sunset. She inwardly laughed at herself and her stupid imagination. Mitchell wouldn't do that. Would he?

"Another time Mitchell, I promise," she said and gave him a warm smile.

They resumed their walk again and Mitchell finally finished off his earlier sentence, "I think we should scare the wits out of George and Nina. I go in first and pretend that I couldn't get you back, but you'll sneak through the side and surprise him!"

"Mitchell that's terrible!" Annie said seriously and he rolled his eyes.

"It's all in good fun…I thought it was a good idea," he muttered under his breath like a small child.

"Are you kidding? It's a brilliant idea! See what I did back there, I was pretending to be serious. I should have been an actress," she said.

Mitchell laughed and brought her hand up to place a kiss. "Let's get you home and celebrate."

"I'm already home," she whispered as she looked down at their joined hands.

"What's that?" Mitchell asked. He didn't quite catch what she said.

"Let's go home," she smiled and together they walked into the sunset ahead, and she hoped that they would have many more.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Do you like squirrels? lol! I'm already thinking about writing another fanfic since this one didn't really mesh well with me. You'll see more of me soon!


End file.
